


as the world caves in

by imjustalittlesad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, Ouch, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustalittlesad/pseuds/imjustalittlesad
Summary: No one expected the rain to be fire.Sure, rumors of nuclear war had been going around for a while, but no one believed it. The mere idea of it was enough to make Tsukishima scoff out loud.He didn't scoff when the skies turned orange, however.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	as the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello.
> 
> It is 09:19 as I write this, and I haven't slept.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> My first Ao3 fic, inspired by the song "As the World Caves In" by Matt Maltese.
> 
> Basically I just got finished reading far too many sad TsukkiYama fics and started listening to this song to cope. Which somehow lead to this.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this. I know I'm not the greatest author but I'm pretty proud of this. Um... have fun :)

No one expected the rain to be fire.

Sure, rumors of nuclear war had been going around for a while, but no one believed it. The mere idea of it was enough to make Tsukishima scoff out loud.

He didn't scoff when the skies turned orange, however.

At first, he didn't even notice, for he was too engrossed in the newspaper that had been delivered early that day. The headline had caught his attention in particular:

"Total of Eleven Countries Detonate Nuclear Weapons; Doomsday Has Arrived."

He tossed the paper onto the coffee table with an eye roll, shifting so he lay horizontally on the couch. _These fear-mongering idiots are going to cause uproar everywhere_ , Tsukishima thought incredulously. _Do people really think we're going extinct because of some stupid rumors going around?_

A sudden shout from the apartment's kitchen shook him from his thoughts. He jumped up immediately, rushing to check on Tadashi. Tsukishima practically screeched to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen. He couldn't even begin to process the sight in front of him.

There stood Tadashi, facing away from Tsukki as he washed dishes. But... something was off. He didn't appear to be washing anything. He just... stood there. Staring out the window. Observing as bits of light fell from the sky, causing the clouds to glow the color of the orange chicken they'd eaten for dinner.

They stood in silence for a while, taking in the sight. It was almost beautiful, Tsukishima noted, if you could get past the fires raging on the ground. The green-haired man slowly turned to face his lover. He bore a dazed expression, like he'd just finished a movie with a completely unexpected ending. The pair stared at each other, both wide-eyed, both immobile, both unwilling to say what they were both thinking. And then, all at once, Tadashi began to laugh hysterically, and they rushed into a desperate embrace.

Tsukishima stroked the shorter boy's hair in an ill attempt to calm both of their nerves. He could feel his fiance's shaky breaths against his neck. In that moment, as he felt every point of contact between the two of them, that's when it finally sunk in.

This was their final night alive.

It was mostly a blur after that. They grabbed a few bottles of wine, not even bothering to get glasses to drink from. It didn't matter that they downed it as it came. It didn't matter when they lay on the sofa and turned on the 10 o'clock news, only for it to be drowned out by the wailing of sirens from outside. It didn't matter that they'd both ended up in suits with their fingernails painted, because they had accepted they were dying, and if they were going out it was gonna be in style. None of it mattered. None of it mattered. None of it mattered none of it mattered none of it mattered none of it mattered none of it-

"Kei?"

A brief silence.

"Yes... Tadashi?"

The taller man repositioned himself in the other's arms. He peered into those chocolate eyes that piqued his interest all those years ago. He remembered how he'd told Tadashi that he wanted to die looking into his eyes.

The irony of it almost made him laugh.

Tadashi gently caressed Tsukki's cheek. Tears poured silently down his face and into the other man's pale blond hair. He took an unsteady breath, closing his eyes gently. When he opened them again, their ceiling had begun to collapse.

"Goodnight, Kei. I'll see you soon."

A sad smile tugged at Tsukishima's lips.

"Goodnight, love."

As they clung to each other, weeping and mourning, walls caving in around them, Tsukki only thought one thing:

This matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.
> 
> I hope you liked it! I don't really know what to put here...
> 
> Did you spot the song quotes sprinkled around? I tried to make them subtle but I doubt I succeeded.
> 
> Well, that's really all I have for you. Did you cry? This will sound really screwed up but I've always wanted to make someone cry with a fanfiction. And if you did cry, um.... sorry?
> 
> If you read all this, props to you. Have a beautiful day/night/whatever :)


End file.
